nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Avatars
Free? Saying...I didn't get any free avatar...Was it a bug? 16:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Upon registering, you receive a set of free avatars. You don't have to do any tasks for them. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]]Then it was a bug because I didn't get anything... 16:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) There's no animation though, they are just there without animation. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Hints. I have unraveled 2 hints. One is related to the demo of Cheese Dreams 2, and the second is related to level 17 of Super Stock Take. Now all you have to do is figure out where the avatars are! Update, check level 18 of one of the Twin Shot games, and Faultline. When you figure out the secrets, come back here and tell! Not gentile. :I've found several. One has to do with level 20 of Test Subject Green, and another has to do wit Rush, something about not rushing into a race. -- 20:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I know, maybe it's in the title screen or level 1? One is related to Plunger. ::We are in need of somebody who hasn't started yet collecting avatars. I still need the hint of the Twang Avatar, I'm thinking that I switched up Magneboy and Super Snotput and the avatar where you need to buy awesome glasses needs revision. As I had to do more to get it. (But I'm waiting for edit because ColourBlind was messed up for me while I was playing) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ::What did you do in Colour Blind to get the Awesume Glasses badge?-- 12:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Get the glasses AND complete the level (no time limit). 12:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) More hints revealed "Nitrome is Phantaztic page" (talk) 14:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Don't spoil it, please. 14:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) TB-Avatar Can anyone add a photo with the unlocked badge so I know where it is placed and so I can check what the hint is? 15:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It's the avatar on the 4th row, second place avatar. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] It is: *It's the first great a drop and roll affair. 15:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not the one. It's 2 rows above that one. I started counting from the first avatar. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Unavalaible avatar Do you know the unavalaible avatar (the one with dark body adn head and grey background)? Well it looks different if you have another skin... 15:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I have a look. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] It's the same for every skin. It's something else you have seen (but that's not related to the avatar of an account. It's just a shiny placeholder for somebody who will register) ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] TB-avatar Just add a photo with the unlocked one!(full avatars page) 15:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, Thanks for the help! Somebody else has added the avatar hint! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Hurry up! Slowpokes! Add avatar for completion of Nitrome Must Die now! And invite someone from the wiki to Nitrome to see what avatar is unlocked! :That's the best point I've ever seen of lazyness. It's a challenge, why don't you take it? [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Because I can't complete the challenge level with the Mr. Nibbles and the Wrecking Balls! But I'm sure some one on this wiki has beaten the game and would be willing to do it again... ::You look like the Nitrome Boss xD... Now seriously, I was going to do it but after reading the message I've lost the will to do it. 10:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not. I am a 14 year old male living in New Jersey with autism. Btw, anyone else wish to volunteer? :: Seems like we did it. I unlocked the avatar today and just saw it was already added. Great work everybody! :) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Multiplayer Game? What multi player game could that be? Flipside? That's my guess. :My guess is BC Bow Contest. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ::Yeah, the hint changed, so now it says B.C. Bow Contest. -- 20:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Then I would assume one of you should get the gift. Any one wanna volunteer? :::::Well, the hint says "Don't get too distracted or you will miss this multiplayer game hidden avatar". Think of which game requires lots of attention, and is (maybe) multilplayer as well. I would check the Multiplayer games section in Nitrome and try to figure out which could be. I've tried this but I really give up thinking, does anybody else have another idea? 02:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::It is Don't get too distracted in BC Bow Contest or you will miss this hidden avatar! :::::Also who doesn't sign his text? ::::: 09:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Some hints have been changed, including this one. 10:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Grr.. Why won't anyone just try to get to the present in Level 18 of Twin Shot 2 Good? There's a mistake by Nitrome. The present in Twin Shot 2 unlocks a different avatar and the Twin Shot 2 avatar stays locked. I'm hoping that they will fix this tomorrow, so we can get the correct avatar in Twin Shot 2. The only thing that currently can be added is the title and the description for The Nitrome Must Die avatar. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] What avatar does it unlock and what happens if you get the original present for said avatar. :If you get the present for the Twin Shot 2 avatar, it unlocks some other avatar. Going back to the Twin Shot 2 level shows there is no present. This happens also for Fault Line level 3. -- 19:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's fixed and it now unlocks the right avatar. All added! :) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Proto-suit Blue How to get the proto-suit blue avatar? 15:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) : I was wondering the same. Can someone complete the task part, please? 16:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Problems is, I don't think anyone knows. I think Sim got access to it through a glitch (the one that used to cause you to get a different avatar for a different task). -- 16:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :: I have no idea on how to collect it. As far as I have seen, nobody even found it. I think it's unlocked when you reach an amount of friends in your account, but that's my latest guess. How do I know that it will unlock the Proto-suit Blue Avatar. Well perhaps because it's the only one left... Have a look at Category:Avatars. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Maybe you have to connect to Facebook or invite friends? 19:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I just remember something... There's one game on Nitrome that has an different ending if you play the game with 2. "The boss is The Behemoth, the last boss of the game. The player must defeat him to complete the game and unlock the ending screen. (Note: If playing in two player mode, once the boss is defeated, one player must kill the other in order to rescue the princess and unlock the ending.)" source: Double Edged [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Apparantly you get the avatar when you have one friend (see Nitrome's facebook page). Mystery solved, and probably we don't need to do anything to get this avatar, it will probably added when they fix this avatar. Currently it's still bugged. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Bug - Wrong avatar Hey, what's going on? On some games, the avatar that was supposed to be unlocked by collecting the gift in it, was not unlocked and Instead I got a different avatar. And, I also remember having collected the Twin Shot 2 gift on level 18 and even managed to open it, however, in the avatars page it remains unlocked. I've tried to replay the level, thinking that I would get the correct gift but the present has already been collected. Something is wrong here... Did anybody else get a similar problem? 00:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I also had the wrong avatar unlocked in some games. However, today when I went back to Twin Shot 2 and Fault Line (the two games which unlocked the wrong avatar), the present was still there. This time, it unlocked the correct avatar. I think you should try clearing your browser's cache, as Nitrome recommends. It might work then. -- 03:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I fear that if I try that, then my game saves would get reseted. BTW I got the wrong avatars in those games too :O 17:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, right. Well, then I guess you could try playing the games in another browser. You will have to start at level one, but you won't have to risk losing all of your game progress in your original browser. -- 23:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Distribution change - new template? Since avatars are now randomly given to people who complete a task, should a new template for hints and a new template for avatars be made? -- 21:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe we should use the same template, but separate the avatars from the hints. For example: from the Bad Ice-Cream games.}} :The two templates would then be placed in separate sections, one for avatars, and one for hints and spoilers. -- 23:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, what a deciseon. Could I see the source? The template might need an update because it's actually not programmed to be used in this way, even though it's possible to use it like this. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ::Uh, I got my portion troll talk today :P . So, clearing up all this now I found the source. This only means that you get an avatar not LINKED TO THE GAME. It's not that you get a Canopy avatar when you play Canopy. It's a treasure hunt because people don't know where they can find a Canopy Avatar. To prevent more confusion, the credits page will always contain a Black Ball character avatar! The Twin Shot 2 game will always reward a Frost Bite avatar. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :::Oh, right. That makes sense. -- 15:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) No avatar The no-avatar (the grey background with blank man) differs from skin to skim.Can an1 add all versions??? 10:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) See point 5 of this talk page [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Wrong wrong.It is diffrent for every skin. 12:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thsi avatar/placeholder http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130713094545/nitrome/images/4/43/No-avatar.png looks different for every skin .Just check it! 15:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Justin Bennet There is a Justin Bennet avatar. This user has it: http://www.nitrome.com/profile/?id=191 16:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok just checked...The last hint unlocks Justin bennet,not proto-suit blue... 17:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) cant get avatar Im trying to get the magneboy avatar by previewing the steampunk skin, but it's not showing up where it's supposed to be! how can I get the avatar? :You have to click the magnifying glass, which takes you to an image that has the present. Link to the image. -- 23:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Messed up again? I got the Sun when I rescued Mercury and otherwise. Have they messed up the avatars again? [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Bad Ice-Cream 2 glitch I've gone to level 13 and can't even see the present. I've completed level 12 to go to level 13, and still didn't find the present. I completed level 13, no present. Has anyone else been able to see the present? If not, then the section should be removed. However, some other Nitromians in the comments have said they found it. -- 01:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Bad Ice-Cream 2 has no present. You'll want to look in level 37 of the original game (as it says in the hint). 01:41, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : Oh wait, hahaha it's already on the page. Sorry. *psshhhh* Um, I'll go see if there is a present in BIC2. Certainly it won't be today's hint, I don't think. 01:44, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Changed template Does everyone see this page correctly? Due to the fluid layout there could be some issues. 20:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ooh, that would work nicely, but when you click to show the task, the template jumps to the next line because the video thumbnails are too large. Guess we'll have to resize them some time. Or can the template compensate for that? 21:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I like the way it looks Santi! Good job! It's much easier to scroll though avatars now. Although, yeah, the videos should be resized. -- 04:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Messy codes... The Space Hopper avatar template box seems to be a bit... err... weird... could someone fix that, since i'm not really that good at coding, I might even make the page look worse if I try to edit it... Thanks for who ever fixes the problem :) 21:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Covering unreleased avatar methods Unless there is something unusual about the obtain method, I don't think we should cover unreleased avatar methods simply because it looks like Nitrome makes them public but doesn't activate them until the day they need them. Thus, we would be covering unreleased avatar methods forever and clogging up the page. -- 23:32, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really get what you mean by covering them forever, but I agree for the most part that methods for collecting undiscovered avatars should not be listed. Well, perhaps ones that display the "New avatar unlocked" banner are worth mentioning (like Submolok), but that aside, no. 07:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe for Christmas 2013 all avatar unlock methods that were triggered prior to that avatar's launch brought up a "New avatar!" message. I think it was only for Christmas 2014 the server connection error was introduced. If we are to list unreleased avatars, we should only list ones whose whereabouts are made present in a way other than accidentally coming across them, such as Submolok showing the avatars on the map. ::What I meant by "forever" is that, because Nitrome doesn't put any care into completely concealing the location of the avatar inside the game (they just make the present invisible, but still in its location), we would forever be adding "unreleased" obtain methods because Nitrome isn't doing anything to completely conceal them. -- 20:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I strongly disagree with adding leaked content to the wiki. Do we really want Nitrome to see us as their WikiLeaks or their Wikipedia? We have seen multiple comments by Nitrome staff about them not being really happy with the leak and datamine of games/website. Also, we have examples in other videogames. Surrender@20, most popular League of Legends news provider, has a policy about this, they don't datamine elements, they just talk about them once they're accesible for everyone in the game. I think we should take a similar approach to this. Also, the argument of "since they don't cover it properly, we have the right to show it": "properly" is subjective, and the average Joe (a regular player) cannot or doesn't know about these not-so-fair methods. In fact, we could (just theorically) hack their servers, get all the info, and don't worry about that because, for example, their firewall or antivirus wasn't good enough, but is that a reason to get the data? If you want a realistic example: the wiki users that were chosen to beta-test some Nitrome games could've revealed all the info about them, but they didn't chose to, even though the URL was easy to share and accesible to everyone. Why did we chose not to then and we do in this case? Credibility? Support from Nitrome to the Wiki? Relevance of that data to the reader that just wants to know how to complete a level? All of these reasons apply in the same way to both cases, in my opinion. But this is just my two cents. 21:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, Nitrome will do something when it's happening. Like last month with the Halloween avatars. I got them early because I passed by the available webservice. (Once it responded, I letted the game client know something else than it's response) And the unlock service didn't look if it was available. So, there I go, with unlocking them all in advance. Tom fixed this, so now the unlock service does look if an avatar is available before eventually unlocking the avatar. If I wouldn't have brought this up this way, it wouldn't been fixed by now. And everybody would be able to get all avatars in Steamlands, as Steamlands doesn't care about whether it's available or not. The present will always be seen and unlocking would have been possible if there wasn't a check for if it's available or not. ::::Well, it's true that you made them increase their security, but if that's really the purpose there are different methods to let them know about exploitable bugs. 18:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Split into lists Maybe we should think about splitting the lists of individual avatars into their own pages/subpages, and keep this article to just the updates/defaults/unobtainables and the overall history of avatars on Nitrome.com. 07:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :This page is really useful. It's like a walkthrough to get all the avatars. I don't think we should delete or separate it as it would be harder for the reader to find help. 21:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::That's not really what I meant...something more along the lines of lists by Christmas avatars, and maybe everything else. It's not like the current page setup makes it easy for the player to find help anyways, and the article itself is a nightmare to sift through. 07:22, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Returning to this, I agree lists would be good. However, this would require someone to go and fix all the avatar templates on game pages for Christmas, Easter, and Halloween. Instead of doing this large task, we could instead devote this page to just the Avatars boxes (with the hint and walkthrough) and move all related information to a page like "Avatars/information". :::I know this goes against the general MoS, however, if you've noticed the Avatar page is the #1 linked Wiki page on Nitrome, with an enormous amount of links across several game comments. Furthermore, I think the majority of people come here only for the walkthrough. Of course, if someone wants to go and clear up all those links, we could separate each type of avatar into lists (like Avatars/Christmas 2014). This would also make the page run faster, since it is a bit slow for me. -- 13:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC)